winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Cloud Tower Witches/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Winx Club - Episode 103 (2).jpg MirtaS1.jpg|Mirta and Lucy. CLOUDTOWER WITCHES.jpg|Hecate, Endora, and Samantha. ~Witches Attack~.jpg|Liss (background) and Yakobetta (right), with Ivey, Gerber, and Rubis in the back. ~Army of Witches~.jpg|Lunilla, Yakobetta, Liss, and Rubis. ~Cloud Tower Students~.jpg|Blue, Luna, Mirta, Lin Poo and Polly. Winx Club - Episode 114.jpg|Mirta, Lunilla, and Lucy. Winx Club - Episode 122 (4).jpg|Hecate, Ivey, and Pulisatilla. Winx Club - Episode 124.jpg ScreenHunter_750_Dec._20_22.58.jpg|Gerber, Ivey, and Yakobetta Ведьмы.jpg Лунилла_и_Якобетта_1.png|Yakobetta and Lunilla Реакция_ведьм.png|Lucy, Orange, Lunilla, Ederaviola, Karen, Sabrina, and Kylie. Liss, Rubis, Yakobetta, Musa, Gerbera, Ivey - Ep109.png Musa, Lucy, Witch - Ep109.png Ederaviola - Ep109.png Liss - Ep109.png Lucy, Liss - Ep109.png Liss, Ivey, Gerbera, Yakobetta, Lunilla, Rubis - Ep109.png Lunilla, Yakobetta - Ep109.png Ivey, Lunilla, Brandon - Ep109.png Brandon, Yakobetta, Lucy, Liss - Ep109.png Witches - WCEP119(1).png Witches - WCEP119(2).png Witches - WCEP119(3).png Witches - WCEP119(4).png Witches - WCEP119(5).png Witches - WCEP119(6).png Witches - WCEP119(7).png Witches - WCEP119(8).png Witches - WCEP119(9).png Witches - WCEP119(10).png Riven, Brandon, Witches - WCEp123.png Witches, Griffin, Knut, Sky, Brandon, Stella - WCEP123.png Witches - WCEp123 (2).png Lunilla - WCEp123.png Lunilla, Griffin - WCEp123.png Witches, Griffin, Stella, Bloom - WCEp123.png Witches - WCEp123 (3).png Witches - WCEp123 (4).png Witches - WCEp123 (5).png Griffin - WCEp124.png |-|Season 2= Nameless Witches.PNG|Unknown witch and Evforbiya (being colored incorrectly). Mirta and Kimmy behind her. 87px-Ahisa1.png|Ahisa, Mirta, Kimmy, and another student. WCEp215Mistake(2).png WCEp215(2).png WCEp215Mistake(9).png WCEp215Mistake(10).png Witches S2E17 3.jpg|Tabitha, Evforbiya, and Samantha. Witches S2E17.jpg|Endora and Tabitha. Witches S2E17 2.jpg|Tabitha and Hecate are angry. J2KMG.jpg 2ec6c39f03b42e348cf4b596abd7263d9ca3b2cc8766bd6362b867ed8be2afc8_facebook.jpg ScreenHunter_25_Jul._30_22.16.jpg|Tabitha, Hecate, and Shilly Minor Cloud Tower Witches.jpg|Shilly with Darma, Tabitha, Hecate, and Endora. Shilly3.png Shilly4.png WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg HecateMusaShilly - WCEp217.jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg EndoraTabithaShillyHecate - WCEp217.jpg ShillyHecatePulisatilla - WCEp217(1).png ShillyHecateSamanthaPulisatilla - WCEp217(2).png ShillyHecateSamanthaPulisatilla - WCEp217(1).png ShillyHecate - WCEp217.png ShillyHecateMusaAisha - WCEp217.jpg ShillyTabithaEndora - WCEp217.png ShillyPulisatilla - WCEp217.png WSWXvsTrix - WCEp217.png TrixShillyEndoraLucy - WCEp217(2).jpg TrixShillyEndoraLucy - WCEp217(1).png ZarathrustraMagic - WCEp217.jpg WCEp217(2).png WCEp217(4).png WCEp218(4).png WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png |-|Season 3= Witches - Episode 310.jpg|Shilly with other witches. SoundwaveWCEp310.png PolLucLynEp312(2).png PolLucLynEp312(1).png ~Zombie Witches~.jpg ~Cloud Tower Hypnotized~.jpg|Ivey, Lynel, Ederaviola, Polly, Lunilla, Yakobetta, Gerber, Shilly, Rubis, Ververine, Icy, Stormy, Darcy. ~Mindless Witches~.jpg Cloud tower students.jpg|Lucy, Polly, and Lucrezia. Люси_Полли_Лукреция_.png|Lucy, Polly, and Lucrezia. EunloeeG2vA.jpg|Lynel, Polly, and Lunilla. Sound wave 2 311.png Mok5T4I2VL8.jpg|Rubis, Ederaviola, and Polly. Song bird sleep 3.png Ep325Mistake(1).png Ep325Mistake(6).png |-|Season 6= 619-1.png Lazuli & Witches - Episode 619 (3).jpg LazuliandWitches619.png Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (3).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (4).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (2).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (4).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Fairies, Specialists, Roxy, Musa - Ep623 (1).jpg Episode 601 (22).png Witches.jpg Lazuli, Witches, Griffin - Episode 626 (1).jpg In2sQ2DAZiw.jpg Пульсатилла,_Эндора_и_Геката-2.png -ctNYFt8eqI.jpg Rukolaa.jpg BjAImQsDyDQ.jpg|Hecate, Vera, and Ververine IMG_4366.JPG Lazuli & Witches - Episode 624 (4).jpg Lazuli & Witches - Episode 624 (3).jpg Lazuli & Witches - Episode 624 (1).jpg Lazuli & Witch - Episode 624 (1).jpg Lazuli - Episode 624 (2).jpg Lazuli - Episode 624 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (5).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (4).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Fairies, Specialists, Roxy, Musa - Ep623 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (3).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (2).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 623 (4).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (4).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (4).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (3).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (2).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 620 (1.5).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 620 (2).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 620 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (1).jpg Lazuli & Friends - Ep.619.jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (3).jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (2).jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (1).jpg Lazuli, Icy, Witches - Episode 619 (1).jpg Lazuli & Witches - Episode 619 (4).jpg Darcy, Lazuli - Episode 614 (1).jpg Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Darcy, Witches - Sp1.png |-|Revenge of the Trix= Lucy - Sp2.png MirtaNick.png|Mirta and Lucy. Hecate, Endora, Samantha - Sp2.png Yakobetta (incorrect color) - Sp2.png |-|The Battle for Magix= Endora - Sp3.png Lynel, Liss - Sp3.png Lynel, Shilly - Sp3.png Sabrina, Witches - Sp3.png Griffin - Battle for Magix (10).jpg Lynel, Shilly, Hecate - Sp3.png Lynel, Shilly, Hecate, Vera - Sp3.png Vera, Yakobetta, Ververine - Sp3.png Witches - Sp3.png Griffin and her students.png Griffin, Knut, Brandon, Stella, Witches - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin, Witches - Battle for Magix (1).jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Coming Soon... Comics |-|Covers= Lovepotion24.png|''Issue 24: Love Potion'' |-|Season 1= Miscolored Endora(I7).png I10 Polly Tattles.png Griffin and the Witches (I12).png Rachel (blond hair); crocodile - The School for Witches (2).jpg Rachel (blond hair) - The School for Witches (2).jpg Rachel (blond hair) - The School for Witches.jpg |-|Season 2= Shilly in Monsters on the Loose.png Shilly Magic - 19 Monsters on the Loose.jpg Successful Shilly.png MotLp43.png Shilly and Ivey (I24).png Flirty Shilly.png LPotion p10.png Ivey Snooping.png LPotion p23.png LPotion p26.png LPotion p35.png LPotion p37.png Shilly and Bloom.png |-|Season 3= Lucrezia Calling a Witch Out.png Screenshot 1973.png Lucrezia - Comic 52.jpg ~Icy and Lucrezia~.png|Icy and Lucrezia. IC p9.png IC p18.png IC p20.png |-|Sseason 7= Mifty.jpg Linsay.jpg Category:Characters Gallery Category:Minor Characters